The Effects of Special Spots
by loveaubrey
Summary: It's summer before senior year, Leah and her friends attend the summers first and most popular Bonfire of the summer. A series of amazing events happens that night that has Leah rethinking her original plan on dating Sam Uley.


Summers finally here and the first summer bonfire is today. Everyone in La Push knows about the summer Bonfire, it's the most popular one since forever. Of course it's also super secret, only the rez kids know about it. We don't tell the non-rez kids about this bonfire unless one of the hosts invites them, we obviously don't like townies crashing the party.

"Hopefully it's not by the beach again like last year!" Emily says while fixing her hair in my mirror.

"They never have the bonfire the same place twice Em." I tell her before going back to looking into my closet. I grab my maroon shirt and some ordinary jeans to go with my brown leather boots. I see Emily giving me a weird look.

"What?" I ask while slipping on the boots. She gives a dramatic sigh before turning to me.

"You're wearing _that _to the bonfire?! Why can't you wear something sexy for once Leah?" She walks to my closet to find something else. I silently laugh to myself because I know she won't find any sexy clothes, I'm not that kind of person.

"Damn you Leah!" Emily yells ten minutes later when she finally gives up on looking for clothes. I laugh when she stops back to her bag.

"I knew this was going to happen so I came prepared." Emily smiles when I stop laughing. She gives me a devilish smile before pulling out a sapphire color silk top and a mini skirt.

"I'm not wearing that!" I shout at her.

"Yes you are!" Emily tells me. We argue about it for ten minutes and in the end I'm standing there in that sapphire shirt and mini skirt. I look at myself in the mirror and notice the strappy shirt is cut too low for my liking and the skirt feels too uncomfortably short.

"There. All we gotta do is your make-up and hair then we're done." I touch my hair defensively in its high ponytail.

"Whats wrong with my hair?" I ask. Emily gives me a 'are you serious?' look.

"You've worn your hair in that same ponytail the entire school year! You're taking it down and curling it." She says when Rachel and Becca come walking in.

"Is the ponytail finally going?! Good!" Rachel says while plopping on my bed.

"Whoa! Leah, you look so different!" Becca and Rachel stare at my new outfit.

"Different as in slutty!" I say and they laugh.

"I call dibs on doing Leah's hair!" Becca says while Rachel whines and they decide to do it together.

"Sit here Leah, I'll do your make-up while the girls do your hair." Emily sits me on my computer chair and gets out her make-up kit.

"You have no idea how long we've wanted to do this Lee!" Rachel tells me.

"No offense Leah, You're gorgeous without makeup but you needed a change." They all agree when working. I'm sitting there for a good fifteen minutes before they're finally done.

"You look so different!" Emily gasps as I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. I look like a completely different person, It's like the old me was gone. It was in fact different, but I'm not sure about better. I smile and thank them anyway, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"You guys, the bonfire already started 30 minutes ago. I got the bonfire whereabouts when we were going Leah's hair. Looks like this years bonfire is in the woods, near Waterpeak Creek." Becca says while they all scramble to get their bags together.

"By the way Lee, Sam Uley is asking about you again." Emily sings and the others smile. Sam is the guy the girls have wanted me to get with since Prom. Sam is very cute and all, so why not? I slightly blush and tell them to shut up.

"I got my car parked out front." Becca says while holding up her keys. I make sure I'm the last one out of my room, snatching a black leather jacket to cover myself up before anyone can tell me no. We all walk out of my house and into her car, me sitting in the back seat. I think about what could happen tonight and how things might turn out, maybe tonights the night when I finally get together with Sam. Once I think that, something stops me. That one thing is giving me second thoughts about Sam, maybe getting with him isn't such a good idea.

I give a annoyed sigh and Rachel's giving me a funny look. Once Becca parks we climb out and walk to where the light flickers in the distance. When we're close enough I see the usual huge crowd of people. The parties a full swing with teens with red solo cups in hand. I have an idea of what's in those cups. There's music blasting and everyone dancing. As we talk through the crowd I notice a few guys stare at me in interest, it makes me feel a little dirty inside but I ignore them. The girls lead me to Sam and his friends standing on the other side of the bonfire. I blush when I notice the astonished looks they give me, not believing it was me.

"Wow, you look great Leah!" Sam steps up to me and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me in close and kisses my forehead. Sam Uley is that jock, the popular one who everyone likes and looks to, he knows it too and can be cocky at times.

"Thanks." I smile brightly and small talk with him for a while. He gets me a cup of beer and I pretend to drink some of it.

"So football practice is soon, which sucks but you should stop by and watch me. Ya know, cheer me on." He smiles, all the football girlfriends typically are the ones who go to their practices to cheer them on, Sams obviously putting me in the girlfriend category now.

"Uh yeah." Is all I say and smile. He smiles back and turns the other direction to talk to one of his friends and I dump some beer quickly to the side.

I look around for something to do and I notice Rachel walking through the crowd alone, maybe she's going to the bathroom alone, I should go with her. I quickly cut through the crowd to try to keep up with her.

"Hey babe, come dance with me!" A drunk guy tries to pull me close but I brush him off and try to find Rachel again, but once I'm through the crowd I can't seem to find her anymore, all that's ahead of me is the dark woods. She couldn't have gone in there alone, right? I'm about to walk away when my conscience gets the better of me, I have to at least check if she went into the forest. I take one last look at the crowd before walking into the darkness.

"Rachel! Rach?" I walk deeper into the dark and the light of the bonfire is starting to disappear.

"Rachel? Are you around?" I yell for her, that's when I hear a few crunches of earth come from behind me.

"Rach?" I turn quickly to see if that's her. My eyes are starting to adjust to the dark and I can see a silhouette but it's definitely not Rachels, it belongs to a guy.

"W-Who is that?" I ask.

"Hey Lee." A familiar voice says and I calm down.

"Oh hey Paul, do you know if Rachel came in these woods?" I ask while looking back towards the darkness.

"No I have no clue." He's right behind me now, I can feel the heat on my back.

"What're you doing Paul?" I turn to him in shock.

"You look really good tonight Leah, _really_ good." He says and his hand starts to touch my hip.

"Thanks Paul, hey lets get back to the party. I don't think Rachels out here." I try to side step him but he ends up pulling me back to him.

"Stay for awhile longer." He groans in my ear.

"No, Paul lets go back." I try to wiggle out of his grip but he pushes me against a nearby boulder.

"Let's have some fun Lee." He starts to kiss my neck but I push him off.

"Stop Paul, Sams your best friend!" I yell at him.

"I don't care right now Leah. Just go with it." He starts to suck on my neck and its too uncomfortable.

"Get off me Paul!" I warn him.

"Shut up Leah." He puts his hand over my mouth while I thrash against him and bite his palm but he doesn't pull away. I feel a gross hand snake up my leg, trying to get to my middle and that's when I know this can't happen.

I take a deep breath and relax for a second, closing my eyes.

"There you go hon, just calm down." Paul says when I'm no longer tensed up.

I then open my eyes again and all I feel is rage. I use all the strength I have to push Paul off me and he stumbles back, tripping on a loose root, falling hard on his ass.

"You little bitch!" He yells before getting back up and stomps towards me, I'm not afraid of him anymore and once he's close enough I swing and punch him straight in the face. He holds his nose and glares at me. He then grabs me by my shoulders, I don't know what he was going to do next because before he could do anything else, he's on the floor.

I gasp and see someone on top of Paul punching him repeatedly.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her you asshole!" The person says while Paul tries to swing back but only gets air. The guy punches him again, Paul then finally gets one punch in on the guys jaw before pushing him off and standing up.

"Fuck you Leah, you're not worth it." He tells me before walking back to the party.

I then walk to the guy to thank him. I'm standing in front of my saver when the moon comes out of the clouds for once. The moonlight shines on his face and I gasp. It's him. The guy I've been in love with since our freshmen year, the reason I've been having second thoughts about Sam. I won't deny that we've always noticed each other. I've caught him starring at me through out the years, sometimes we would lock gazes but nothing more. I've always been afraid to actually talk to him because he's intimidating. He barely talks to anyone at our school, and I've heard a lot of rumors about him being a rebel and stereo-typical bad boy. I never dared to go up to him because I was, well me. The nice silent girl.

"It-it's...you." I gasp out.

His brown eyes sparkle in the light and bore into mine. He seems...angry?

"What the hell where you doing in the dark woods alone Leah?" He scolds me, then scans my body. "Wearing _that_!" He says. I knew this outfit was trouble.

"I'm sorry! I thought Rachel came through here and I had to check, I didn't know Paul was following me." I tell him.

"Rachels back at the party with everyone else, jesus Leah! You know what could have happened if I hadn't come to look for you in time?!" He lectures me as he leads the way back to the party, walking over tree stumps and getting through tree branches.

"Hey, I was fighting back before you tackled him!" I tell him. "I even get a punch in!" I say proudly.

"But what if you get tired out? Then what?! You're lucky I noticed you were gone when I did." He says.

"Wait, you were keeping an eye on me?" I stop walking and stare at his back. He then stops walking too.

"S-so what if I was?" He turns back at me. I can't help but smile up at him.

I lean against the tree between us. "Why have you never bothered to talk to me?" I try to hide the hurt in my voice but it wasn't working.

"Well we're talking now." He stands in front of me now, closer than most would be.

"I never thanked you for tackling Paul." I tell him. "So thank you...Jake." I say his name for the first time since I've loved him. His eyes close when I say his name.

"Say it again Leah." He whispers.

"Thank you, Jacob." I say. He leans in now, His face close to mine.

"Kiss me." I whisper. His hand brushes my hair behind my ear, his eyes studying every inch of my face then lands on my lips. One of his arms are on the small of my back, pulling me closer.

I've always dreamed of him kissing me, sometimes every night for months. Now it's finally coming true.

"Please Jacob." I say and that's what got him. I feel his warm lips land on mine as my eyes flutter close. He repeatedly kisses me, each one longer and better than the last. My arms are locked around his neck while his mouth attacks mine. He starts to trail kisses down my neck to my collarbone, I breath heavily and let out embarrassingly quiet moans.

"Jacob." I find myself saying. He groans himself when hearing me. My hands run through his hair and grip it when he gets to the edge of my bra. God, am I thankful for Emily giving me a low cut shirt or else Jacob wouldn't be kissing there right now.

"We need to stop Leah." He pulls away and pulls my leather jacket back into place and zips it up halfway. He groans when he realizes it just makes my cleavage more noticeable than before so he tries to zip it up all the way but the zipper stops. Embarrassingly enough it can't zip over my boobs without smashing my chest.

I blush while Jacob lets out an awkward laugh and I hit him playfully.

"What? Haha, okay come on, help me zip it up." He says. "I'm not letting you go back to that party without covering up."

"Fine." I groan and push my boobs together while Jacob tries to zip it up.

"Jesus Leah! Why do you have to be so...distracting." He seems to not be able to handle my zipper technique. Finally we get it zipped up all the way to my neck and he holds my hand as he pulls me through the bonfire and to the parked cars.

"It hurts." I complain quietly as he drags me along. I feel out of breath too.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we get to Jacobs pick-up. He runs to the passenger side to open the door for me and I instantly melt, give him a meaningful kiss before getting inside, I look at him and love that look of bliss in his eyes. I look at the clean cab, wondering how long ago he bought this car. It still smelled fairly new. Jacob climbs in and turns the car on, pulling out of the dirt lot.

"I don't want to go home yet." I admit sheepishly and it seems like he can't contain a smile. Once we're on the road I feel his hand touch mine and his fingers lace with my own.

"Can I unzip this now?" I whine when I try to take a deep breath but my jacket only tightens. Jacob snorts and nods his head, I finally unzip my jacket halfway and it feels like a ton of bricks have been lifted off my chest. "Sweet baby jesus!" I groan, Jacob laughs.

"You hungry?" He asks as we drive through the woods. Now that I think about it, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since this morning.

"Yes." I tell him quietly. I look out my window into the night but only see trees and moss.

"Here, plug my iphone in." Jacob takes his phone out of his pocket, handing it to me to plug into the radio. "Pick whatever song." He says. I decide to press shuffle.

The first song comes on and I gasp and stare at Jacob.

"I thought I was the only one who listened to Saint Lou!" Jacob just smirks and pays attention to the road. I hum along for a while. Five songs in and I stop the music, turn to Jacob and ask. "How the hell do you have the same exact music as me?!"

"I guess we just like the same taste of music." He shrugs as he pulls into the local diner in Forks.

We walk in hand in hand, the waitress greets us and gives us a booth seat.

After ordering we can finally have time to talk.

"So you kept a close eye on me at the party?" I finally ask, for a second I could have sworn that Jacob was blushing but it's gone too quickly.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't want you to get too drunk or something, but it seems like you're not fond of beer." He gives me a look and I instantly feel like a dork. He obviously saw me toss that cup of beer a couple of times.

"Why pretend to drink it if you don't like beer?" He asks.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want anyone else feeling uncomfortable with me not drinking when they are." I answer honestly. "Were you drinking?" I ask. Jacob shakes his head before explaining.

"I knew I would have to drive home myself so I didn't bother to get a drink tonight." He's responsible, I like that.

"Hey, what time do you have to be home anyway?" Jacob checks his watch.

"Anytime, my moms visiting her boyfriend this whole week so I'm not really watched." I shrug it off.

"That makes two of us." He says. I've never known anything about Jacobs background, only that he moved here the summer before freshmen year, I don't even know who he lives with, which is very odd because on the reservation everyone knows everything. There's barely anything kept secret.

"What your story anyway?" I ask while looking from my drink to him. His brow furrows a little in confusion. "I mean, I know nothing about you and you know more about me. Tell me about your family and stuff." I smile. Jacob smiles back before talking.

"Well I live with my uncle and his son on the outskirts of the rez, I used to live in Seattle until my parents passing." He doesn't seem hurt when bringing up his parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up. We don't have to talk about it." I tell him. I feel foolish for even having him talk about it.

"No its fine, you said you wanted to know about me so I'm telling you." His hand reaches across the table to hold mine and I intertwine our fingers together. "Okay, I'm listening." I tell him.

"I lived with my parents in Seattle, my dad was Quileute and my mom was too, but my mom had never lived on the La Push reservation, only ever in the city. My dad worked with computers at an office downtown while my mom was an interior designer. We were real into family get trips so we would always pack up the car and drive to cabins somewhere or far away resorts, one day we tried to drive to Oregon just to go. We got a mile past the Washington state line before dad accidently swerved off the road due to the rain. We went straight into the forest, banging against every possible tree. I only remember waking up in the hospital. My parents didn't make it through the crash." I watch every feature in Jacobs face as he tells me his past, there is sadness in his eyes but also joy, He's accepted his parents death and has dealt with it. He isn't depressed about it anymore, which only makes me envy him. I wish I could cope like he has.

"So my uncle came down from La Push and gave me a choice, I could either live with him on the reservation or I could go to a boarding school my parents had picked out for me in Maryland. I chose my uncle because I thought it'd be best going back and discover the place where my father grew up." I sit and listen through it all, I'm holding Jacob had now with both of my own, one finger running along his thumb to his wrist and back.

"Then I met you." I looked up quickly when he mentioned me, his mouth is in that incredible smirk that makes me swoon and his eyes are starring into mine that I almost can't take it.

"Where did you meet me?" I ask, I only remember spotting him first, through the school hallways through a crowd of people.

"I saw you standing alone by the cliffs, during summer. I was curious on what you saw in the water because you just stood there, starring down. I freaked when you took off your clothes and jumped! Back then I didn't know what cliff jumping was and rushed to watch you fall into the ocean safely. Ever since that day I couldn't forget the daring girl I met."

I choke on my soda. "Whoa whoa whoa wait! You watched me get _undressed_!?" I gasp out. I think back to that day wondering what I was wearing underneath my clothes, hopefully something not embarrassing like my tweetybird underwear or something like that.

"Don't worry, I turned while you undressed but only looked long enough to see you fling yourself off that cliff." He smirks. I ignore that as our food comes.

"What about you? What's your story?" Jacob asks while grabbing the ketchup. I'm reluctant to tell him at first but I remember he told me about losing both his parents.

"Uh well, I've lived in La Push my whole life, only child. My dad passed away last October,(like he doesn't know, the whole freakin reservation knew) and I'm supposed to be living with my mom but she's obviously not around much anymore." I look down at my cheeseburger, trying to tuck my emotions away.

"The day I heard about it Leah, I tried to talk to you but I already saw so many people swarming around you. I didn't want you to feel claustrophobic and lash out, so I kept my distance." He looks at me sadly.

"It's okay Jake, I probably would have lashed out. You're right though, there were so many people watching my every move and bothering me that I couldn't take it, I lashed out at so many people but I'm not like that anymore." I tell him.

"I'm here for you Leah. I know what its like to lose a parent." He gives me a reassuring look and I can't help but smile, knowing that he's the perfect guy for me.

"So why are you dressed like this tonight?" He looks down at my cleavage and I instantly blush and try to pull up my shirt a little more.

"Emily made me, she says I'm to plain. What, you don't like it?" I ask him.

"It's not that I don't like it, because trust me I do. But I don't like the way other guys stare too." He looks around the diner and I notice a few older guys at an near by table watching me, they quickly look away when they see the glare Jacobs sending them.

"But if you ask me, you're more gorgeous when you didn't have to show off your body." He makes me blush, I think he's the only guy who actually likes the ordinary me over this one I'm pretending to be.

"Okay, the clothes go after tonight." I promise him.

We talk about ordinary things, like summer and school. He even tells me some funny childhood memories that have me laughing a little too hard. We both have our fair share of laughs by the end of the meal and head back to his truck.

"Where now Ms. Clearwater?" He says while opening my door and giving me a hand to help me in.

"Surprise me Mr. Black." I tell him. We drive for a while in a comfortable silence, the only sound is the music. We seem to be heading back to the reservation when he suddenly takes a right turn off the road, onto a road I've never noticed before. I silently question where we're going until finally five minutes later we're parked near a cliff. I climb out of the truck to go see the water, I then feel a warm arm wrap around me as I'm looking out at the ocean.

"Is that the bonfire?" I ask, pointing towards a flickering light between the tree's somewhere below.

"Yeah." Jacob says and turns around to pull the lach down so we can sit on the bed of the pick-up. I hear the waves crash onto the rocks below and it makes me feel calm. I love the reservation, the smell of tree's all the time, constant clouds, ocean mist, even the moss, but what I love most of all are the stars. The stars shine so bright out here.

"Who do you hang out with at school?" I ask.

"Well I mostly only sit with Embry Call, he's my next door neighbor so we've become good friends."

"Embry Call? He was my lab partner last semester. He was pretty fun, we would talk about...music..." I then realize something. I notice Jacob slightly tense next to me.

"He told you all the songs I listened to, didn't he? That's how you have all the same music as me." I turn to him shocked, he's smarter than I give him credit for.

"Well...yeah." He sheepishly admits. I laugh a little at his shyness. Then I remember something. I instantly look to the bonfire.

"I forgot to tell my friends that I left the party!" I get out my cellphone and start to text Emily, telling her I've gotten a ride home.

"Oh right, your boyfriend..." Jacob nearly spits out.

"Boyfriend? Who?" I look at him. Jacob looks at his palms.

"Aren't you dating Sam Uley? That's what I've heard anyway." He says.

"No, I mean not seriously, he wanted to make it official tonight but I don't know..." I trail off, looking at the sky.

"What do you mean you don't know? What was stopping you from being the girlfriend of the great Sam Uley." He scuffs.

"You.." I turn to him now, not bothering to lie anymore.

"...what?" He looks at me now, the look in his eyes takes my breath away, its so intense that I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"I didn't want to date him because you were still on my mind." I say, that's when Jacob leans in and kisses me. His left hand goes around my waist to pull me closer. His warmth makes me gasp and shiver against his lips, I feel his tongue touch my lips, asking for entrance. I accept and pull him closer, my left hand wandering through his black hair while the other is wrapped around his neck. His kisses make me drunk and dizzy. We've been kissing for who knows how long but I slowly lean back against the cold bed, Jacobs still kissing me.

I gasp as he's leaning over me now, making kisses down to my neck again. I open my eyes and see the stars peer through the clouds, shining as brightly as ever. Is this really happening? Is the guy I've been in love with forever really making out with me on the bed of his truck? If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

"ohh." An embarrassing moan comes out of my mouth without me realizing it.

"Bingo.." I can feel Jacob smirk against my neck.

"What're you talking abou-ohh." I moan again and grab a handful of Jacobs Tee-shirt as I feel him suck on a sensitive spot behind my ear.

He chuckles a little before doing it over again, god does it feel like bliss! I slowly start to crawl upwards, trying to encourage Jake to follow.

"What're you doing Lee?" He says and I feel as if I've just gotten caught.

"What do you mean?" I try to play innocent. "I'm just scooting up a little is all. Come on, Jake." I use his nickname and bite my lip innocently, hoping to get him to listen.

His shoulders slump a little and I knew I got him. He takes a big sigh before crawling up with me. "You're going to be the death of me Clearwater." He groans as he stands up on the bed, walking to get something in the corner. He unrolls it and that's when I notice it's a sleeping bag.

"Okay." He turns to me and I smile gratefully at him.

"Thank you." I tell him before laying down and pulling him with me.

We start off kissing again but this time I'm over him, straddling his hips with my skirt ridden up.

"Let's try to find your special spot too." I tease him as I start to kiss down his jaw, his palm is lying on my hip and the other on my side. I kiss down his neck until I get to his collarbone but still no special spot.

"Do you even know where you're special spot is?" I ask.

"I don't have one." He laughs.

"How do you know?" I pout.

"Others haven't found it either." I scowl at the fact he mentioned other girls at a time like this. I then nip at his collarbone with my teeth as punishment.

"ahh." His hips buck up instantly, rubbing against my clit with surprise. I moan at the sudden movement.

"I think we just found it." I groan, lightly kissing the spot I just nipped.

"We need to stop, Leah." Jacob leans up, trying to get me off his lap but I won't budge.

"Wait, why?" I ask, both my hands on his shoulders with his hands clamped around my hips.

"We just have to stop." He says and tries to get me off his lap, that's when I feel it. I'm shocked for a moment but then wrap my arms around his shoulders and moving my hips against his bulge and gasp.

"Leah!" Jacob breathes out at my action, his eyes flutter closed but his hands tighten to keep my hips locked in place. "This isn't what tonights about." His eyes search into mine, letting me know his honesty.

"I know, but I want this Jake." I lean in and whisper into his ear.

"Lee..." He doesn't move.

I take a deep breath before saying "Don't make me start begging...Jacob." I try to say his name as seductively as possible and bite his earlobe.

Before I can figure out what happened, Jacob flips us so I'm laying underneath him, legs around his waist and him kissing me senseless. I soon feel him start to grind against me and I can't help but moan and slide his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. But oh my god, he has perfectly sculpted abs, tan and hard. It just makes me want him more than before.

He's kissing my neck again while I unzip my jacket, I lean up a little and I feel his warm hands slide the jacket off my shoulders and throw it with his shirt.

"I need this off, now." I tug on his jeans and he chuckles.

"Patience, babe." He says and nips my shoulder. I feel his hands take hold of the hem of my shirt and slowly pulling it up, I'm getting the chills feeling the cold Washington air hit my skin. He pulls the shirt over my head, pushing it somewhere. Jacob studies every part of my body with his eyes and I take that moment to have time to slide my boots and skirt off.

"Your turn." I tell him as I start to unbutton his jeans for him. "Do you have a condom with you?" I ask while he slides his jeans down.

"Uh yeah, there's one in my wallet." He grabs his pants from the side, getting out a leather wallet. He pulls the blue foiled package out of his wallet.

"Leah, are you sure about this?" He says slowly, making sure that I know what decision I'm about to make.

"I've never been so sure in my entire life Jake. I only want you." I've risen to my knee's to look into his eyes as I let him know I'm serious.

"You're the only girl I've ever wanted Leah." His hand tucks a few strands behind my ear. He kisses me slowly as we lay down on the sleeping bag. I grab the clasp of my bra, unhooking it from the back and Jacob helps slide it off.

"Whoa...You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this, you're amazing Leah." He says, he attacks my mouth and he palms my boob, causing me to groan and buck my hips into his erection. I'm feeling bold so I slide my hand down his abs, past the waistband of his boxers, taking hold of the base of his shaft.

"ugh...Leah." He groans and stops moving. I slide my hand up and down his shaft slowly, loving the pleasure Jacobs getting out of this.

"If you want this to get anywhere, you should stop before I cum." He groans in my ear. I lightly let go of him and go ahead and take my underwear off for him.

I feel his hand trail past my bellybutton and go between my legs, his finger runs over my clit, causing me to jump in pleasure and groan. He goes it again and I grab his shoulder.

"Jake." I gasp as my legs start to fall open in pleasure.

"God Lee, you're soaked!" He says as his thumb rubs my clit and I'm a whining mess underneath him. His fingers linger along the entrance of my vagina, teasing me.

"J-jac-ob." I try to say and bite my bottom lip. "Ohhh!" I moan out as I feel a finger slip inside myself. I start to rock my hips back and forth on Jacobs fingers and leave tiny scratches on his back.

"That feel good Lee?" He asks as he watches his hand pleasure me.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" I groan and rock my hips harder. I feel another finger enter with the first one and it's too good! His hand pumps more confidently now, with his thumb circling around my clit.

"Leah, there's something I've always had a dream of doing something..." His breathing has gotten harder and I'm about to ask what he's dreamt but he's suddenly gone.

"Jake what're you do-mmm!" I quickly lean up when I saw him go between my legs but I fall back down on the bed when I feel his mouth around my clit, sucking.

"Ja-jake! I'm going to-!" I can't even think properly as I feel his tongue flick my clit repeatedly. There's a warmth growing in my abdomen and its only getting hotter as Jacobs mouth works me. I rock my hips into his face more faster.

"Jacob! I'm cumming!" I scream as I feel my release. I crash down in a tired mess, panting as Jacob comes back up to brush the hair out of my face. "You're beautiful when you cum." He kisses my forehead while I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"That was amazing!" I say as I kiss him. "But..." I trail off and bite his lip. "I want more." I whisper as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Wow, you recovered quickly." He says as he leans back to take off his boxers. I can't help but watch as I see his amazing manhood for the first time. It's so big that I'm questioning if it will fit inside me. But that doesn't stop me from wanting him. The desire is too much. I watch as Jacob grabs the condom, tearing it open and sliding it down his hard cock. I take a deep breath as he lays back down on top of me, I feel his cock rub against my vagina as he kisses me. His soft lips are amazing, his tongue takes a swipe against mine, exploring my mouth as my hand goes between us, grab his rod and aligning it at my entrance. Once in place I focus on kissing him again, one of his hands were on my hip while the other was massaging my boob, making me relax and become more wet if that's even possible.

"When you do it, I want it to be quick. Please." I gasp against his lips.

"Okay, whatever you want Lee." He looks at me with...love?...in his eyes? He then moves to my ear and sucks on that certain spot, the same moment he sucked is when I felt him thrust quickly into me.

"Ahhh!" I yell out in pain and surprise. I clench my eyes shut as I feel my body in pain, holy fucking shit that really hurts.

"Leah, look at me. I can pull out if you want, we can stop here." His fingers run through my hair and I can see the worry in his face, he must be scared for me.

"No no no, don't pull out." I wrap my legs around his hips, making sure he doesn't move out. "I just need keep going, please." I beg him and he does as he's told, I feel his cock slide out and back in. I gasp at the pain again, but every soft thrust gets better than the last. A few short minutes later I only feel a pinch of pain but it's mostly pleasure.

"Hah! Jacob..." I moan as I watch Jacob thrust into me from above, he's biting his lip and groaning into every thrust. I feel his hand on my hip tighten.

"Oh god..Leah you're so...tight!" He groans out between thrusts. His brows knit together as he goes a bit faster.

"Jake! Ohh my god!" I moan and start to buck my hips into him.

"ahh." Jacob chokes out a moan when I start to thrust into him. I need more and I really need it now.

"Jacob, I want to switch." I breath out and he seems shocked but smiles before flipping us over until I'm on top of him.

"Ahhh!" I yelp when I feel myself slide down his cock even further than before. I shift a little to get on my knees. I then lift up before landing back down onto Jacobs cock, he hisses at the action while I moan. I repeat it a few times and I start to feel the need to have more. I start to move faster, Jacobs hands go to my hips to help me on and off of his shaft. I'm starting to bounce on and off his cock so quickly that the truck starts to shake with us but we don't care right now.

"Ohhhh Jake! You feel so good inside me!" I yell and lean forward, both my hands on either side of his head, still moving on and off of his dick.

"Just keep going Leah, it only gets better!" He groans out and I place my hands on his chest as I concentrate on our pleasure. I can hear the sticky wetness of our sex fill the air around us and it only turns me on more. Jacob looks down and see's his cock disappear inside of my pussy and lets out a 'fuck', his hands run through his hair in disbelief. I feel his hips start to buck up into me and thats when I feel him hit a new spot in me.

"Holy shit! Right there! Jake!" I throw my head back as I feel the tip of Jacobs cock hit my gspot. "Ugh! Harder! I want it harder!" I groan out as I feel Jacob work with me to our release.

"Fuck Leah, you're getting tighter! Ugh..ugh yes!" He throws his head back as I start to bounce harder on him. I feel a knot in my abdomen start to get tighter and every nerve on my skin start to tingle.

"I'm almost there! Jac-ob!" I sob out, I wanted him to feel as good as I was feeling so I leaned back and started to massage his balls.

"F-Fuck! Leah!...Ohh God Im going to be coming soon!" His muscles start to spasm under me and I feel him twitch within me, he then flips us so I'm back under him. His hand grabs my leg and pulls it high over his hip, going in deeper. I scream out his name and he starts to thrust faster and faster.

"Jacob I'm cumming! I..ohhh..ugh ahhhh! FUCK! OH! God I love YOU JAC-OB!" I scream as my orgasm crashes into me fast and I feel icy cold air wash over my whole body, my back arches in insane pleasure. It's like my nerves are on some sort of frenzy, tingling all over my skin, then all pulsing to where we're connected, feeling Jacobs every thrust rub against my sensitive clit makes me try to scream but no sound comes out, its that good.

"Ahh! I love you Le-AHHH!" Jacob groans into my ear as his thrusts go crazy. I watch as his eye shut tightly, his mouth open and he groan as I feel his cock pulsate inside me for I feel warmth fill the condom inside me and it only adds the pleasure. He falls onto me in a sweaty mess, both of us panting while my hand runs up and down his spine soothingly. His face is buried in the crook of my neck.

I look up at the starts and think 'Did I really just lose my virginity? Finally?' I can't believe I actually went through with it. I mean I always wanted to lose it but I didn't think it would be to the guy I loved. Losing it to Jacob was only a dream to me, never would I have thought I would actually lose it to him.

"You okay?" Jacob asks as he pulls out of me now. He's on his knees and I watch as he slips off the cum filled condom, tying it before throwing it off the cliff behind himself. He then lays next to me on his side, facing me with his right arm under his head.

"I'm amazing. You?" I ask and turn to stare at him. He gives me a huge grin, he seems as over-joyed as me. I then turn to lay on my side and scoot closer into his chest while his left arm drapes over me.

"H-how was I? For my first time I mean." I ask him, slightly embarrassed.

"You were amazing Leah, but to tell you the truth, I have no one else to compare you to." He says. I quickly look back up at him in disbelief.

"Wait, so you're a virgin too?!" I gasp.

"Well, was. You just took it away so..." His smiles back again, as if remembering who he lost his virginity to. The happiness bubbles up inside me and I end up jumping on him and kissing him with all the love I feel for him.

"I'm so glad I'm your first!" I pull back from him and look into his eyes.

"My father always said to wait until I find the girl I love. I've found her." He tells me and I feel a burst of joy inside of my chest.

"I love you." I whisper against his lips before kissing him again.

"I love you too." He says it back between kisses. That whole night we ended up wrapped in that sleeping bag, talking and star gazing through the clouds. It was around 4:30 when we finally had our clothes back on and ready to leave the cliffs. Jacob parked in front of my deserted house, looking uncertain.

"Lee, are you sure you're going to be okay here alone?" He stares around and all that surrounds my house is trees. I don't have any neighbors for at least a mile radius, that's just how it is on the rez, spread out and huge.

"Yeah, of course. It's always like this." I say. I've been living like this lately, I'm not so afraid anymore. I hop out of the truck but before I can shut the door, Jacob stops me.

"Wait." He says. "Get back in the truck." He says. I look at him with a look of curiosity but get back in and shut the door. He puts the car in reverse and start to drive away from my house.

"Wha-" I look behind us and see my house soon disappear behind us.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you there tonight." He says and I put on my seat belt.

"Can I at least grab some clothes?" I ask him. He agrees to wait in the car as I go inside and grab a bag and some clothes for tomorrow, and of course my tooth brush. I'm back in the truck in a short time.

"Then where are we going?" I ask.

"To my place." He tells me and I almost stop breathing.

"No! I can't stay at your place! What will your uncle think?! He'll have an idea of what we did!" I freak out in the front seat.

"Calm down Leah!" Jacob grabs my hand and holds it in his tightly. "He won't even know your there. Besides, I'm almost a legal adult, I can do what I want." He says. I don't say anything else but just sit back and nibble at my nails nervously.

We pull into a residence, also surrounded by tree's like my house. The house is a two story, ordinary white house, all the lights are off and I'm concerned about waking up everyone.

"Jacob, come on. Lets just go back to my house, you can stay over!" I tug on his arm but he just tells me to wait. I then see him drive pass the house, driving to the back and farther back is a smaller building. It seems like a guest house. Jacob parks in front of it and turns the car off.**(Picture on my profile)**

"This is why I told you to calm down. I don't actually live with my uncle, he let me move into this guest house a year ago. We have enough privacy, don't you think?" He says while we sit in the truck. He then gets out and goes around to my side to open my door for me, helping me out. I jump out and he holds my hand, leading me into his house. He turns to stare at me curiously, probably wondering why I'm walking so slow. I try to hide the pain of walking but he knows what's going on.

"Come on." He says as he turns and picks me up bridal style, ignoring my protesting. I don't know how he managed to open the front door while still carrying me but he did. He closes the door with his foot and walks though the place with me still in his arms. He finally puts me down on a comfy bed and turns on the light. I look around the room to find that its the master bedroom**(Pic on my profile)**. His sheets were dark grey and smooth, the furniture ordinary. But I also see two door closet wide open, shirts and jeans neatly put away, and a hamper in the corner. There's also a door opened at the corner of his room, it was what seemed to be a bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower Lee?" He asks while walking to his closet.

"Please." I say as I feel slightly sweaty and icky. He grabs a towel and hands it to me as I get up and try to walk to the bathroom.**(picture on my profile)** Once inside I take off all my clothes and neatly fold them and set my toothbrush on the counter. I notice blood stains on my underwear, it must be because of having sex for the first time. I fold those as well and climb into the enormous shower. This house is actually very elegant and fancy, I would have never thought Jacob lived in an amazing house like this.

The bathroom was my dream bathroom, so neat and beautiful. I stepped into the shower and washed my body. I finally have time to figure out what just happened today. So I woke up my ordinary self in my bed, not expecting much from tonights Bonfire. I thought maybe I'll end the night with a boyfriend, which I did, just not the one I thought it would be, but better. I almost got raped by Paul, Jacob freakin Black saved me and we made out in the forest, then I lost my virginity in the forest and now I'm taking a shower in his house. Best day night of my freakin life. I quickly finish my shower and dry off, brushing my teeth and putting on my sleeping shorts on but notice my shirt is gone, that's when I remember placing it on my computer chair, forgetting to pack it.

Once I step out of the bathroom holding my boobs, looking both ways and I notice Jacob isn't here. I quickly tip-toe out and turn for his closet to grab a grey undershirt, he won't mind right? I throw it over my head and stare at myself in the body length mirror on the door. I laugh to myself because the shirts so huge on me.

I sit on his bed and flip through the texts in my phone. Some are from my friends, asking who I got a ride from and it seems like they found out who gave me a ride because they're texting me, telling me I'm insane for going with him. Telling me about all the rumors they've heard and to be telling me I better be just going straight home. I then start to go through all the texts from Sam, he's asking where I went and telling me about how he wanted to talk to me about something important.

I lock my phone and throw it across the bed, not wanting to deal with my friends right now.

"Whoa, everything alright?" I hear Jacob say and I turn to see him walk in with a towel around his waist. I notice some droplets are sprinkled across his tanned abs, making me realize I had sex with _that _body. I try not to stare for too long and turn away.

"My friends are just concerned about me leaving so abruptly, I'll deal with it tomorrow." I say while leaning over the bed to grab the phone I threw and placing it on Jacobs night stand. I notice him give me a double take before smirking.

"I see you found a shirt of mine." He says and I blush.

"Oh yeah, I forgot my sleeping shirt at home so I was wondering if it was okay if I take yours instead?" I fiddle with the hem while he walks into his bathroom to brush his teeth I'm guessing. He walks out with his boxers on and towel over his shoulder, coming my way.

He leans in and both his hands are on either side of my legs. "Of course it's okay. Besides, you look hotter in it than I would." He teases and I laugh.

"Wanna bet?" I smirk at pull him in for a kiss. I lean back and I hear him groan.

"Leah, we can't. Not for a while, you're still sore." He tells me as my hands roam from his abs to his back.

"I'm fine." I lie. He calls my bluff by lightly running his palm between my legs and I can't help but hiss from the tenderness.

"Not tonight." He says and kisses my forehead before getting up and walking to his closet to grab plaid blue sleeping pants. I sigh on the bed in frustration and he chuckles.

"Leah Clearwater, sexually frustrated. Who would have guessed." He says while jogging to the bed to pull me in with him.

"Coming from the supposed school bad boy! You're just a complete softy." I playfully shove him. He growls and quickly leans over me.

"Who are you calling soft?" He says angrily and I laugh.

"You." I lean up and peck him on the lips, his fake angry face disappears and he just laughs.

"You're a little smart ass!" He then starts to tickle my sides and I scream, trying to get away but its no use. I don't remember how long he tickled me for but we were both tired in the end. I vaguely remember Jacob pulling the blankets over us and shutting the lights off.

* * *

I feel something shake me a little in the dark and I just hum.

"Babe." I hear a husky voice say, who is that? "Babe, your cellphone." They say again. Last night comes flooding back to me, I'm in Jacobs bed. That's when I hear my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I groan as I crawl over Jacob to get to it, he just wraps an arm around my waist as I answer my phone, laying my head on his bare chest.

"Hello?" I say.

"Where the hell are you Leah!" I hear a girlish voice yell through the phone. "And don't you dare say you're home because we have been ringing the doorbell for half an hour and still no answer!" Emily tell me.

"Wait, why are you guys at my house anyway?" I'm starting to fully wake up.

"We came to check if you came home safe after your little adventure but apparently your still in the middle of it! Now where are you, we're coming to get you!" She nearly shouts through the phone.

"Whats wrong?" Jacob starts to scoot up with me still laying on him. Emily starts lecturing me about running off with random guys and I just put the phone to the side.

"It's Emily, she's demanding to know where I am and wants to come pick me up. Maybe I should go so they don't come and bother you." I try to get off of him but he only tightens his grip on me.

"Hand me the phone." He says.

"But-" I try to say.

"Just trust me Lee." He says and I hand it to him, we can still hear Emily lecturing away.

"take the main street road all the way down to Denver Dr. and that's where I live. 6243 North Denver Drive." Is all he says and I hear Emily shut up for once. I quickly press the speaker button to hear her reply.

"Okay." She squeaks out before the line goes dead.

"Are you sure you want them to come here?" I tell him.

"It'll put them at ease knowing where I live so they can always find you again." He strokes my hair soothingly and I know he's right, the girls will appreciate it to know where he lives.

"I love you." I lean my head back on his chest and hear his heartbeat, we lay like this for a couple of minutes and I almost fall asleep.

"We better get dressed, Babe." He tells me and moves out of bed while I groan.

"I know but we have to, they'll be here soon." He walks somewhere in the pitch black room. Seconds later light shines through the windows as he opens the blinds wider and wider.

"It burns!" I burrow myself further into the sheet and Jacob laughs and I feel him fall on top of me while I squeal.

After we're done messing around, we walk around the room to get ready. He changes into his ordinary jeans and a shirt and Doc Martin boots.

I walk to my bag and take out my long sleeved maroon shirt, bra and my jeans. I don't bother to change in the bathroom considering Jacob saw everything last night, I've become less modest as I spend time with him. I tug on my brown leather boots. Jacob has already brushed his teeth and walks out of the room for a while. I go to brush my teeth and wash my face. I check the time and the girls should be here any second. I prepare a speech in my mind as I stand in front of Jacobs body length mirror, fixing my clothes.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend I fell in love with." Jacobs arms snake around my waist as he hugs me from behind. I feel like a light just might burst out of me from how happy Jacobs made me, that light inside myself only got brighter when he called me his girlfriend. I'm glad we don't have to clarify anything with each other, I'm his and he's mine.

"I love you." I confess while turning around and hugging him. I feel his hand stroke my long straight hair from behind as he tells me he loves me as well. Before we can get carried away with the kissing, the doorbell rings through the house and I'm flustered again.

"Calm down Leah, it'll be okay." He holds my hand as we walk out of his room together, him leading the way. We walk at a slower pace for my benefit, I'm still sore today but at least I can walk normal at a slow past, I just have to not walk so fast in front of my friends so they won't suspect anything. I look around his house curiously, I didn't get a good look at it because of him carrying me to the bedroom in the dark, but this house gets more and more better. It's more of an luxury guest house than an ordinary one. We walk to the door and Jacob opens it. I squeeze his hand one last time as I see my three best friends standing there. Emily looks pissed, Becca mad but not as much as Emily, and Rachel just looks bored. I notice Emily lose some of her confidence after she glances at Jacob holding my hand.

"Come on Leah, we're going home." Emily tries to grab my arm and pull me and I feel Jacobs grip on my hand tighten, I pull my arm out of her grasp.

"Emily, don't." I warn her. She seems shocked that I would talk back to her for once.

"Come in, you guys can talk in the living room while I'm in the kitchen." Jacob swiftly says, acting like a gentleman. All three girls blink at him in awe, I've forgotten this is the first time he's actually spoken to them, ever.

"Yeah, we need to talk anyway." I tell them as I step aside and they can walk in, glancing around at Jacob's house. As they sit down Jacob asks if I'm okay with him leaving the room, I tell him I'll be fine and he gives me one last smile before leaving for the kitchen in the other room.

I take a seat at the couch next to the girls. We wait until Jacob has finally left to speak.

"What the hell has gotten into you?! How could you ditch us like that last night! To run off with _Jacob Black_!" The way Emily says his name makes it sound like he's complete taboo.

"okay, I'm sorry for leaving you guys, but I told you that I didn't even want to go before you all made me. You know how I am with everyone else drinking, it gets awkward." I remind them. Rachel's just looking through her hair for split in.

"Yeah but you could have told someone you were leaving before we had to hear it from someone else. You know Sam was looking for you the whole night." Emily lectures me and Becca gives her a weird look, almost as if saying she shouldn't be the one to speak.

"He didn't even ask where she was until after one of us noticed. He wasn't looking for you all night, he was too smashed to notice anything." Becca says honestly while Rachel snorts.

"Yeah, right Em?" Rachel say and Emily glares at her for saying anything.

"Wait, what do you mean Rachel?" I ask. Emily looks down disappointedly while Becca sits up straighter to explain.

"Well, after you left and we noticed, Sam was too drunk to think and so was Em. They were talking for a while and-"

"They started to drunkenly make out by the fire. Thank god you weren't there to witness it, they looked like two seals fighting for a grape." Rachel cuts in bluntly and shivers, rethinking about last night and I almost laugh at her description.

"I swear it mean't nothing Leah! I'm so sorry!" Emily starts to apologize quickly.

"It's fine Emily. I don't really care for Sam, I'm sort of with Jacob now..." I smile being able to tell people we're together now.

"Wait, I didn't even know you were into Jacob, did you know Emily?" Becca turns to ask Emily and she tells her she has no clue either.

"Oh come on, I knew!" Rachel gets annoyed with them. "She's been in love with the dude since freshmen year! I'm just surprised she was willing to try things out with Sam." Rachel smiles at me, letting me know she noticed everything.

"IN LOVE?!" Emily and Becca yell in unison. I tell them to shut up. "You're in love with him?! But loves a strong word!"

"And it has strong feelings to match!" I try to convince them I'm not some teenager whose delusional.

"Does he love you back?" Emily asks curiously, almost like its the exciting part in a movie. I blush and nod my head, she squeals and Becca cracks a smile.

"Now can I tell you guys my side of the story?" I ask. They instantly nod their head, all waiting for me to give then the romantic details.

"Well it started when I thought I saw Rachel go into the woods..." I tell them everything, minus the sex part. They become outraged when they hear what Paul tried doing to me, sighed in relief when Jacob comes in to tackle him. How Jacob took me out to dinner and we stayed on the cliffs until 4am, and him not feeling safe leaving me alone at my house. They laugh and sigh in a dreamy state through out the whole story. By the end they're no longer mad or angry with Jacob, I think they're thankful for him being there for me when I needed him.

"So you guys spent three whole hours out on the cliffs...what exactly did you do?" Emily realizes I never really went into detail about that part.

"Uh...well..." I try to stall.

Rachel's eyes become huge and gasp. "No way!"

Becca looks at her and feels left out. "What?..What? I wanna know what you're freaking out about!" I don't answer her.

"She had sex with him!" She whispers out, causing the other two to gasp loudly.

"Oh my god Leah!" Emily tells me.

"Was it good?" Becca asks and Emily elbows her and gives a disappointing look her way.

"You used protection right?" Emily makes sure and I tell her of course I did. They ask me about every little detail but I refuse to answer Rachels question on how big Jacobs package is.

"I will tell you I'll be sore for a few extra days." I say quietly as they all lean in and gasp. Emily and Rachel have already lost it but I guess Becca's the only one left whose a virgin now.

"I feel bad that we never knew you were in love with Jacob Black, I mean we never even suspected." Becca says and Emily nods while Rachel rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Oh please, she would drool over him in the halls while you guys were trying to fix your makeup." Rachel tells them. Rachel has always been the one to not miss a thing.

"Soo...all the rumors?" Emily asks.

I nod my head, "Not true." I tell her and she takes a sigh of relief. I notice Rachel look around and then lean over to speak in a hushed voice.

"Jacob's house is extremely nice! I wonder what his parents work as." She says what everyone else was thinking. The two girls agree.

"Oh this is Jacobs house, only he lives here." I tell them, not explaining his background. The girls are flabbergasted and opening gasp while starring around the room, probably shocked that he lives here alone.

"Complete privacy? Geez Leah, you're so lucky! I wish my boyfriends had their own places!" Emily pouts. The girls laugh and remind her that she usually goes for sleezballs anyway.

We soon here the sound of boots walking into the living room and change the subject.

"Hey ladies, don't mind me. I'm just going to go put some power steering in my truck." He holds up a jug with a picture of cars on them.

"Okay." I say and smile at him.

"Stay as long as you want ladies. Really, a friend of Leah's is a friend of mine." He gives them a dazzling smirk that I know would get them swooning for him, and I will admit I get a tiny bit jealous as I watch them blush and giggle, thanking him. Jacob walks out and for a few more minutes I small talk with them before they say they better leave, Rachel and Becca have to help out their mom with a party soon.

"Okay bye guys." I wave from the doorway, Jacob leans out from under the hood of the truck to wave goodbye at them and I turn around to shut the door. I'm about to go to the kitchen to see if I can cook Jacob anything, stopping when I see the girls talking to Jacob by his car, I curse and about to walk out there but stop when I see that it looks like Emily might cry. I stand by the window, hiding as I witness them talking for a good five minutes. At the end of it Emily and Becca take turns hugging him while Rachel shakes his hand. I watch Emily and Becca whip away tears, smiling and they all thank him before walking to the car.

I smile and walk to the kitchen, pretending I never saw anything. I'm in the middle of making hamburger helper when Jacob walks into the kitchen minutes later.

"You're cooking? You didn't have to Lee!" He tells me as he walks around the table and hugs me from behind.

"I wanted to." I tell him while stirring slowly. I feel him kiss my neck softly as I turn off the stove.

"I think it's ready." I smile, he goes to the coverts and gets out bowls and cups. We eat at his table while talking, we've agreed that he'd drop me off at my house afterward. Once we're done eating, I grab my things from Jacobs room and he drives me to my place. Once we pull up I recognize a red mustang parked outside my house.

"Whose that?" Jacob stares at the car and parks.

"Uh, just a friend, kind of." I tell him. I then notice a glint of happiness turn into hatred as he watches the owner of the sports car climb out. Shit...

"A friend?" He glares at me as I climb out to have a chat with my visitor.

"Hey?" I walk up to Sam. He's wearing his football jacket and ordinary jeans, usual confident smirk on his face while he hugs me. I notice that smirk fall into a frown when he looks to Jacob sitting in the car. I look at Jacob alarmed when Sam touches me, his eyes look big as saucers and he quickly shoves the truck door open and stomps out. I raise a hand up to him, letting him know it's alright. He stands there and glares, only keeping an eye on Sam.

"Hello Jacob." Sam coldly greats him.

"Uley." Jacob spits out his name. The way they're talking to each other makes me think this isn't their first encounter.

"I'm fine, Jacob. I'll grab my bag in a second." I smile at him but he gives Sam one last warning look before climbing back into his truck. A few awkward seconds pass until I ask Sam why he's here.

"Not happy to see me?" He says jokingly, thinking I'll deny it. Once he realizes that I'm not denying it, he keeps talking.

"I was meaning to talk to you last night but...you left." He glances Jacobs way.

"Yeah well I'm here now. What was it you wanted to talk about?" I ask, wanting to get this over with.

I see the way Sam bites the inside of his cheek before taking a deep breath.

"Well, I don't know what you've started with, **him**, but whatever it is, I'm willing to set that aside if you are. I want you to go out with me Leah, I meant to ask you last night." He then takes my hand but I gently pull it out of his grasp.

"Why?" I ask, wanting him to tell me why he wants me to be his girlfriend, only so I can really see him dig himself in a hole.

"Why? Because you're beautiful and smart, you don't find many girls like you all the time." I watch as he stares straight into my eyes, trying to get me hooked. I take a step forward, getting closer to Sam until I feel the body heat radiate off of him.

"Is that why you were making out with Emily last night? Because she's just as rare as me?" I look up at him sweetly, He seems completely flustered while I take a good distance back to watch him explain.

"Well I wasn't-she was drunk- and I couldn't find- Leah it mean't nothing." He stutters.

"Oh so Emily isn't worth anything?" I act like a offended best friend.

"Whoa whoa wait. Emily's a great girl, just not for me. You're for me." He tries to grab my hand again but I lift both my hands up.

"Leah." He tries to reason.

"Just...go Sam, Just go." I tell him. After a few seconds, Sams shoulders slump in defeat, He doesn't say anything while he turns around and gets in his car. He gives me one last look before getting in and driving away. I turn back to look at Jacob sitting in his car, slightly pissed off. I give him a smile and walk back to the truck.

"You okay?" I notice how tensed up he is in his driver seat.

"Just don't stand so close to him...ever again." He says stiffly. I groan and climb in. I shove my bag to the ground while sliding close to Jacob, rubbing his arm.

"You're not jealous are you?" I ask while Jacobs posture loosens.

"Yes, but I am, I mean you were once a 'thing' with him." He groans. I sigh as I slide over the stirring wheel to straddle Jacobs hips, yes it slightly hurts my vag but it's not too bad.

"Okay lets get something straight. Sam is nothing to me anymore, he never has been." I grab both Jacobs hands in mine and weave them together. "You don't need to worry about him. Ever. Because" I lean in and stare into his eyes, letting him know I'm completely honest. "I'm completely in love with you."

He closes the distance between us and captures my lips with his. I don't remember how much time has passed but it's been enough for me to notice it's pouring rain outside.

"I-I better go." I try to say but I'm a little bit love drunk right now.

"Do you really have to?" Jacob asks with his eyes still closed, I laugh when I feel Jacob pull me back in. Finally after 10 more minutes of making out in his truck, I'm back in my house and I watch as Jacobs truck drives down the road and onto the main street. I climb the stairs to my bedroom, flopping myself onto the blue and white bed. Last night is something completely different from what I expected would happen. I look to my picture on my nightstand and smile. It's a picture of my friends and I on last years winter field trip, smiling big and cheesy. They never knew the real reason I loved that picture. In the background I could see Jacob crystal clear, lingering in the background talking to I assume is Embry.

The excitement starts to bubble up inside myself, finally overflowing as I squeal in happiness. Jacob is finally my boyfriend, he loves me and we even got to have sex! I felt a little guilty at first, for having to persuade him to take me on the back of his car. But I've brushed that to the side and focused on the series of spectacular events. I got a text from Jacob 30 minutes later while I was listening to music.

**My house feels empty without you here. Maybe you need to come over more. I love you Leah.**

I laugh as I read his text, his sneaky way of inviting me back to his house. I tell him I'll be by more now. I feel like my summer has finally become interesting. The rest of the day I bask in my own happiness and nothing can bring me down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like:)**


End file.
